A domestic refrigerator is a device that is used to store food items in a home. Domestic refrigerators typically include crisper bins, refrigerator door bins, shelves, and other structures in which food items may be placed. Some food items stored in refrigerators may require special care or handling to ensure those food items are preserved for later use. Refrigerator door bins may be used to store frequently needed items, such as milk, juices, butter, condiments, etcetera.